A Meeting of the Minds
by BreezeInMonochromeNight
Summary: Toni Stark had always been a fan of Bruce Banner's work, ever since she could remember. He was the leading mind in the field of gamma radiation, after all. So naturally, when she finally met him, it wasn't surprising that they'd become close colleagues...and maybe more. Alternate version of Suit of Iron, Heart of Glass. Slightly AU due to possible post-movie fem!TonyxBruce. No OC.
1. Of Meetings and Bluntness

**So...since the feedback from_ Suit of Iron, Heart of Glass _was so positive for a BrucexFem!Tony fic, I felt compelled to oblige. :)**

**I won't be going through the entire Avengers movie again, just the major Bruce/Tony scenes. This is mostly a post-Avengers story.**

**So...here it is, and here we go!**

* * *

As a freshly wrapped and patched up (thanks to Spangles and Point Break for the bruises and ringing in her ears) Toni Stark entered the bridge, she had her game face on. If she was going to be a part of this circus, then _she _was going to be the ring master.

She would _not _be left out in the dark again. The dark haired woman was sick of being strung along by S.H.I.E.L.D and their shady tactics.

Flawlessly masking her less-than-stellar health and physical state, the billionaire strode out into the center of the bridge and promptly made her presence known. She talked herself up, even calling one of the poor crewmen out on playing _Galaga_, all to ensure that everyone's attention was on her and her alone. Had she been anyone else, her behavior would have probably been considered erratic.

In the middle of her shameless self-promotion, the genius stopped in between the two screens at Fury's command station.

"How in the world does he see everything with the eye patch on?"

An already peeved Black Widow shot back at her. "He turns."

Toni almost rolled her eyes. _Someone _must not like AC/DC. But, without missing a beat, she responded.

"How terribly exhausting."

She wouldn't admit that she was mildly nervous that she'd push Natasha too far one day. The assassin could easily snap her neck and no one would ever find her body.

...Moving on.

She moved away from the command post, but not before slipping a small microchip that would let JARVIS hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's mainframe under one of the panels.

Call her a control freak, but_ no one _pulled the wool over her eyes.

Looking around, past Spangles and Point Break and the Widow, she froze for a split second when she laid eyes on the other party in the room, wringing his hands and glancing around nervously.

That was _the _Bruce Banner, no mistaking it. _The _leading mind in the field of gamma radiation, and the alternate ego of the Hulk. She had always been a fan of his work, highly respected it even, but never thought she'd get to meet the man after he dropped off the face of the earth some odd years ago.

Needless to say he had been a science idol of hers for quite some time.

Toni just didn't expect him to be so...well...good looking, with the height and the tan skin and the slightly graying hair.

_Ahem. _

Now was not the time for that.

Making her way towards him, she extended a hand. "Dr. Banner, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hear you're the leading expert in gamma radiation. And, I have to admit, I'm also a fan of the way you...y'know...turn into an enormous green rage monster."

_Well._

Toni knew she wasn't the best person to sugar coat things, but that was blunt, even for her.

The other, more humble, genius took her hand. "Thanks...I think." It was calloused, rough. Just the way she liked it.

...Seriously? Was she really _that _deprived?

Now was not the time for science crushes, if you could call it that.

She was so caught off guard by her wandering thoughts, she didn't notice his surprise at the callousness and firm grip of her own hand. Not really dainty at all, despite her small stature. Bruce found it intriguing.

After a short pause, the two began to discuss how to track the tesseract when the deadly red-head chimed in. "When did you become an expert in gamma radiation, Stark?"

Toni's grin widened. "Why, last night, when Coulson decided to ruin my night with homework." She easily countered the Widow's poor attempt at a jab.

Toni Stark let it go right there; she was not about to let Natasha start up a bickering match, not in front of Dr. Banner of all people.

..._Wait, where the hell did that come from?  
_

Bruce interrupted the stare down between the two women, clearing his throat. "I've already gotten Fury to get a hold of any lab with spectrometer and have them placed on the roofs, calibrated to track gamma rays. It won't pinpoint this thing, but I think we can get close."

Toni paused, thoughtful for a moment. Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all; she didn't feel so alone with Banner here.

"_Finally_, someone who speaks English!" She felt a little burst of energy at the other scientist, and couldn't contain her excitement.

Bruce let a crooked smile slip when he noticed the reactor in her chest brighten up. Toni was definitely an eccentric one. Narcissistic and rude, yes, but more eccentric than anything.

Captain Rogers finally piped up, looking confused. "That was English?"

Toni simply deadpanned at the blonde, hoping that question was sarcasm.

After a moment, deciding any retort was a lost cause, she lightly grabbed Dr. Banner's wrist and turned to Natasha.

"Hey, Ariel, show us where we get started."

The steely look Natasha gave her was all the indication Toni needed to keep Banner close. She wouldn't try and kill her and risk a Hulk-out, would she?

...Right?

Toni's grip on Dr. Banner tightened ever so slightly as they headed down the hall.

* * *

**It's super short, I know, but I just wanted to see what people think. Reviews/critiques/opinions are warmly welcomed!**

**If I continue, the chapters will get a little longer. **

**'Till next time (I hope!),**  
**xBreeze**


	2. Of Science Buddies and Shameless Flirts

**I just...Oh My God. Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm seriously so overwhelmed at the positive feedback you all have given me! I could seriously die happy right now. X3**

**I'm especially thankful for the reviews. They keep me going and keep me inspired! GhostNappa99, Sherman and Company, AekoAeviAthan, miissBuffy, elizabeth14, Doreandrix, R. J. North , Suga Bee, Archer83, Hendrick248848, ApatheticGamer, Jayfeathers Stick, NotQuiteSaneInTheMembrane, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, loveprice, o0o SilverStar o0o, Cap-has-Attitude, PancakesAndScience, CherryYume, stracony26, Alerix Slynn, fangirl, Ravenclaw Slytherin, and all the guests for reviewing! :D If your name looks wonky, I apologize. Fanfiction ate the formatting.**

**I won't sit here and gush for too long, as I know you all would rather get to it, so without further adieu:**

* * *

Silence.

The lab on board the hellicarrier that Toni and Dr. Banner were currently occupying was filled with nothing but silence.

Toni was sure she was starting to go ever-so-slightly mad.

The usually chatty and bold young woman (young, because she was only thirty-five and that wasn't that old, _thank you very much_) couldn't bring herself to strike up a conversation with the good doctor, though. Not after he'd shot down the offer to come to her R&D department and have free reign.

_That_ had actually stung a little. She had scientists chomping at the bit for one-tenth of the offer she had made Banner. Had it been anyone else, Toni's attitude would have quickly become flippant and dismissive.

...But God, she hadn't expected him to be this quite this attractive and alluring. She was definitely intrigued. Sexy _and_ intelligent? Jackpot.

And that was just one half of what made up the entity that was Dr. Bruce Banner.

She wanted to get the man to talk to her, and just ease up a little. He was so restricted and in control.

...Not that she minded that, in certain situations.

Er.

_Now_ was not the time for _that_.

Clearing her throat, she walked back over to Banner, electric prod behind her back, curious to see just how much control the good doctor had. "Hey, Doc?"

Bruce glanced up at the small woman, immediately suspicious of the lofty, innocent tone in her voice. "Yeah, Toni?"

"What's your secret?"

Bruce frowned slightly at the billionaire, having a bad feeling about the particular can of worms she was about to open up.

"How do you control the Hu– the Other Guy? What's your secret? Yoga, bongo drums, big bag of weed...?"

"Oh, that..." His frown deepened. He really didn't want to talk about his...unfortunate situation. The conversation trailed off into more unwelcome silence.

Toni walked around the table containing Loki's 'glow stick' that Bruce was currently standing at, brushing a small, calloused hand across his fairly broad shoulders as she passed. He instantly stiffened at the contact, straightening his back from his previous hunched over position.

Toni grinned. She did always like the effect she had on men. It had been awhile since she'd been with any guy, so it was nice to know she still had it. Pushing those thoughts aside for now, she took the prod in her other hand and gave Dr. Banner a small, quick shock to his side.

"Ow! Toni!" The physicist yelped, with the slightest traces of..._humor?_...in his voice. There was no discernbile anger, from what she could tell.

The dark haired woman had no idea why she enjoyed trying to provoke this man so much, knowing how big of a death wish it could be.

"Huh, you really do have a lid on it." Toni's largely unimpressed tone was prominent.

Bruce stared at her with mild disbelief. "It's not an option..." He paused upon seeing her eyebrows raise. "I kind of..._broke_...Harlem, remember?"

"You can't always be in total control, Doc." Toni spoke like it was no big deal, and frankly, it kind of annoyed the older scientist.

Bruce didn't bother replying, simply shrugging and going back to his work on Loki's scepter.

The woman rolled her eyes. Not this again. She walked over towards the table Banner was at, crossing her arms and leaning in towards the doctor.

"Look, I just wanna see you strut, Big Guy. There's no need to be so..._restricted_." Toni leaned in closer, making them almost nose to nose, her long lashes fluttering. "It's not good for you."

"Uhh...Toni..."

She could practically feel the heat radiating from his flushing body, though she couldn't see the blush for the tan skin.

...And God, did she want to lay one on those full lips of his. Banner seemed a little frozen and unsure of the closeness and Toni planned to take full advantage of it.

A little innocent fun never hurt, after all.

Not forgetting her own advice to Pepper earlier about enjoying the moment, she leaned in, adamant about pecking those lips of his.

The moment was ruined, however, when she planted her hands on the table to brace herself. Her injured arm (she was really going to have to kill those two blonde airheads) gave out and the brunette let out a sharp hiss at the white hot pain that shot up her arm.

"Damn it!" She growled and pulled away from the table cradling her injury and muttering threats towards 'Point Break' and 'Spangles'.

That was enough to shake Bruce out of his stupor. His normally pleasant features melted into a frown and and he quickly found himself back in doctor mode.

Closing the gap in between them, the physicist-turned-medicine-man tenderly placed one hand on the shoulder of Toni's injured arm and the other went to move her hand away from the poorly bandaged area.

"May I...?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." Toni was too distracted by the closeness - captivated by those molten chocolate eyes of his - to care that he was examining her.

Bruce smiled a little upon noticing how the arc reactor lit up, brighter than usual, when they were this close. At least someone here wasn't terrified of him and walking on eggshells. He'd have felt foolish for assuming it was him causing the reaction, but this was the third time the reactor did this...solely because of their proximity.

...And he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't like it. It had been so long since he'd been this close to anyone, especially someone who knew exactly what he was and didn't seem scared that he'd let loose kill and them.

Even Betty had been afraid.

It didn't hurt that Toni was attractive and charming, even if she was arrogant and downright rude. He sensed there was a good heart under all those walls she had built up around herself. They were obvious defense mechanisms, ones that he had seen before.

Currently, he was working on controlling his own racing heart so that the Other Guy wouldn't come out to investigate. Toni didn't make it easy, however. He was already under an enormous amount of stress just being here, and those big doe eyes that kept staring at him in silent admiration coupled with the soft, smooth skin he kept seeing and touching only kept adding fuel to the fire.

Bruce sighed and focused on carefully unwinding the mess of bandages Toni had wrapped around her arm.

He eventually spoke, attempting to clear his head of the awkward thoughts. "First Aid really just isn't your forte, huh?"

Toni smirked a little. "So says the physicist with no formal medical training." When he shot her an annoyed look, she just bit her lip a little and looked away, as if she regretted saying anything. More softly, almost timidly, she continued. "It's not. I usually have Pepper give me a hand with that or I just suck it up."

"You ever think about being a little more careful?" There was the faintest trace of sarcasm on his tongue.

Toni caught it quickly and grinned. "Why, never!"

Bruce only chuckled and shook his head, looking down at the goose egg sized knot forming on the small woman's arm.

"You know wrapping this so tightly is going to cause major healing problems in the long run...right?"

"Oh.." It was Toni's frowned, her good mood dampened. "That's how I've always done it..."

Bruce didn't like that answer at all. "You don't go to a regular doctor?"

She slowly shook her head. "Nah. Not unless it's dire. Too many questions and too touchy with the reactor for my tastes." A pregnant pause. "Is there any way to tell if there's any long term damage? Arthritis or anything?"

The doctor could have slapped himself for voicing his next thought. "You'd need a full physical. I can examine you later...after all of this..." He waved his hands at the lab dismissively. "...is over, if you'd like.

To say Toni could be raunchy and perverted was an understatement. She perked up, and without missing a beat, countered. "That'd be really convenient..." She leaned in so that they were chest to chest, minding her arm. "...because I'd like to offer the same for you." Toni was sincere in her immediate attraction to Bruce. Maybe too forward, but definitely sincere.

...And Bruce was visibly blushing and uncomfortable now.

Had this been an alternate universe, and they weren't _supposed_ to be working for a government agency right now and Bruce wasn't trying to contain a literal monster, he'd have probably hit the emergency lock on the door and proceeded to ravish Toni right on one of the tables.

Was it because of his self-imposed celibacy? Partly. But mainly, he found that having an intellectual equal that just happened to be an attractive, successful, witty female (with no direct military ties) that was shamelessly flirting with him to be an incredible turn on.

And he liked it.

But alas, reality wasn't so kind.

"I...um...let's not talk about..._that_...right now. Please." He (somewhat reluctantly) pulled away from Toni. "I need to get your arm patched." He headed toward the drawer with the medical supplies.

Toni simply pouted and leaned against one of the other tables. "You're no fun, Dr. Banner."

Bruce laughed. "Too 'controlled' for your tastes?"

Toni didn't like her words turned on her. "...Jerk."

He took a moment to before speaking again, digging around for bandages and items to make a cold compress with.

"Hey Toni?"

"...Yeah?"

"Just call me Bruce."

Had he turned around, he'd have seen Toni beaming a megawatt smile and blushing all at once.

* * *

**FINALLY! Chapter 2 is a go! I hope you all like it. :)**

**I'm updating all of my other fics shortly as well, and adding two more stories if you like my writing! And for more fem!Tony check out Suit of Iron, Heart of Glass.**

**Oh! And for anyone curious/having a hard time imagining Fem!Tony, this is my favorite rendering:**

**Google "308705815 deviantart" without the quotations. It should be the first result.**

**Hope you all like this one! Please review! Reviewing gets chapters up faster! And I love to hear what you think. :)**

**xBreeze**


End file.
